Hepatoma affects l million victims around the world and is the major cause of male cancer death in Asia and Africa. Current tumor therapies are either very invasive or toxic and are not suitable for hepatoma patients. The 5-year survival rates of hepatoma are very low, ranging from 16% to 25%. Insulin-like growth factor II (Igf2), a potent growth factor is dysregulated and overexpressed in many human tumors, including hepatoma. Igf2 is primarily involved in the stages of tumor promotion and progression. Without Igf2, animals develop small and few tumors from SV40 oncogen. We thus propose to develop Igf2 inhibitor, Itomexol, as a new therapy for hepatoma. We have shown that Itomexol efficiently inhibits Igf2 expression in tumor cells and in animals. Preliminary results from a pilot study also demonstrate the protecting effect of the drug on tumor formation. In the phase I, we will test the therapeutic efficacy of Itomexol on tumor formation and progression in nude mice. If confirmed, Itomexol may provide an ideal therapy for hepatoma with a higher profile of great safety, non-invasion, and high potency. This study also should provide direct data to pursue further clinical testing of the drug. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Cancer therapies in the market are either invasive or toxic and are not suitable for hepatoma patients. Itomexol is designed to target growth factor Igf2, which is overexpressed in tumors. Once the therapeutic effect of the drug is confirmed, it will provide a non-invasive, non-toxic treatment for hepatoma and will be soon accepted by the hepatoma market.